Family Tree A familiy's reaction Sequel to Family
by Firewolfe
Summary: What happens after Saavik returns to school. How will her foster family react to her diappering and will they show how important she is to them? What is her place in the House of Surak? What price will be paid for failing to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

December 07,2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete. Sequel to Family Tree. I would advise reading Family Tree first. What happens after she returns to the classroom How important is Saavik to her foster family?

Rating : Chapter by Chapter

Author's notes : This has been spell checked but not Beta read so please bear with me.

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Family Tree A Family's Reactions 

**(Part One- Dr. Mc Coy's POV) - PG**

Dr. Leonard Mc Coy was half asleep as he watched the children read off their family trees. A child here or there could claim someone of significance. However, most of these snot nosed brats who tormented Saavik were just ordinary people. Children of minor diplomats or Starfleet personnel. The doctor watched and was surprised at how intently both Saavik and Spock were listening to this drivel. He leaned back and wondered why? Well Saavik he could guess. The poor kid never had a family. So naturally hearing about others would interest her. Spock on the other hand was harder to understand. Well he thought smiling today is the day. He grinned as he considered how much more he would learn about his adversary and friend. Yes Mc Coy thought today I get to learn more about you old son and you just gave it all up. That thought suddenly made Leonard squirm. Why? Why had Spock done this and claimed this child? He looked at Saavik again. It was not logical that Spock do this. Oh he knew deep in his gut that this little hybrid girl child meant the world to Spock. Spock was molding her even he could see it. His pointy eared friend however had not a clue. He grinned well at least Saavik know all the skeletons and black sheep in the old Vulcan closet.

------------------------------

(Part Two- Mrs. Farnsworth's POV)- PG

Look at him just staring at us. I can not believe this has happened. It could cost me my job that Vulcan brat running off. Who ever heard of a runaway Vulcan child. They are such little androids. Just my luck to get the wild child. What is worse is I have to let the others read off their family trees first. I mean Saavik's will make theirs look like well like a twig. Well maybe this won't be a total loss. I will learn more about the Vulcan. I wonder what this information be worth to The Tattler?

-----------------------------------

( Principle Skinners POV)- PG-13

What a way to spend the afternoon. I could throttle Mrs. Farnsworth. I have always suspected she is Xenophobic but damn it did she have to display it today? Lord Commander Spock himself is a legend and I sure as hell don't want to deal with Ambassador Sarek again. And lord spare me Amanda Grayson. I shutter when I think of that woman's temper. How was I to know Saavik did not like to be restrained. The harness were for their safety in the shuttle. One would think the child never had safety equipment on. She is such a little thing she had to be in the tie chair. Dr. Grayson almost brought the roof down and Sarek was so cold. I think I have seen something few humans ever had angry Vulcans. First Sarek and now his son. Must be the effects of living with Dr. Grayson. That woman would …. I just hope that the Ambassador and his wife are not on Earth at this time. Dr. Grayson is like a mother wolf guarding her cub. Not that that Savage child needs protection. She broke Tommy's nose last week…In flag football too!

Well at least I can observe the class. Maybe it is time to encourage Mrs. Farnsworth to retire….

----------------------------

(Part Three-Rage ) PG-13

"Oh my God. Sarek ,Saavik is gone." Amanda shouted. She grabbed the message PADD from the currier and ran into her husband's study. "Those damned idiots humans lost our Saavik!"

Sarek brow rose. They had just arrived back on Earth and not even unpacked and Amanda looked ready to declare war on her home world.

"Perhaps if you calm down you can tell me what has occurred?" He asked trying to be logical.

Amanda turned red and took a deep breathe. "Saavik has run off. The school has sent us notice on case she ran here."

"How is this possible? "Sarek asked anger now beginning in his own soul. How dare they not guard Saavik. She was of his household. He rose gathering his robes. Someone would answer for this carelessness. "Come my wife we must go to this school and see what has occurred. Have you contacted Spock?"

Amanda drew a sharp breathe momentarily haven forgotten her son was actually Saavik's official guardian she and Sarek were merely secondary.

"I will do it as we drive."

"Soran bring the flitter around." Sarek shouted and get a line to the academy to my son."

Soran who had come running at Sareks uncharacteristic shout said "Yes Shaile At once. Do you require a squad of guards?"

Amanda was about to say no when Sarek answered loudly and clearly.

"Tell T' Mara and Daniel I want a fully armed squad with full search and rescue gear. Saavik may have been kidnapped and not wondered off. These humans have much to answer for. Spock was assured that this was a safe and secure facility of learning. If they can not keep Saavik safe then she shall be guarded."

Amanda was shocked at Sarek's decree. She had always believed he only just tolerated the child. Yet now she could see genuine concern and even fear for her safety.

"Amanda attend."

She had no choice but to follow and she felt sorry for the school officials because between she and Sarek they would be in pieces. She intended to chew them out and she had a feeling Sarek would be even worse. He looked ready to take a lirpa to them all.

TBC…

Review if you would like more.


	2. Chapter 2

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

December 07,2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete. Sequel to Family Tree. I would advise reading this work first to understand this sequel better. What happens after she returns to the classroom How important is Saavik to her foster family?

Rating : Chapter by Chapter

Author's notes : This has been spell checked but not Beta read so please bear with me.

Archive: Sarek and Amanda's archive and Genisis Planet or their owners.- Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Family Tree A Family's Reactions 

Part Four (The Ride)

Amanda sat in the flitter as she watched Sarek on the communicator. His expression was grim as he cut off the speaker. While Sarek was not always polite he was a skilled diplomat long used to dealing with humans, This abrupt rudeness was a shock to his wife. It was more then clear that he was not pleased.

"Spock is not at the academy and neither is Doctor Mc Coy. Both have been gone for 1.27 hours. I believe that Spock may already have received the information that Saavik is missing."

"Oh dear that will not be a good thing." Amanda replied as she considered her son's temper. He rarely lost it as a Vulcan he had rigid controls but, when it exploded it was rivaled hers or Sarek. Amanda knew that Spock cherished his ward. He would like most Vulcan's never admit to the emotion of love ,but she knew this child had slipped past his rigid controls. Saavik had always been so accepting of Spock expecting nothing from him and this gift had brought her tormented son peace. Amanda sighed feeling briefly guilty that Spock had suffered so deeply because of his mixed heritage. If only they had been gifted with more then one child. Perhaps then the weight would not have been so much to bear. She looked over at Sarek who's face was stony. This was a sure sign he was displeased. Contrary to popular belief Vulcan's did have expressions it just took knowing then well to be able to read them. With over forty years of marriage Amanda could read her mate quite well. He was considering doing someone damage. Not physically ,as a Vulcan would never do violence. Amanda looked again and decided it was a good thing because she would need Sarek's controls to keep her from shooting someone.

In the first flitter a similar conversation was going on.

"Damn it I checked out that school myself. It had an excellent reputation." Daniel said. He was Amanda Grayson's brother and he had promised that Saavik would be safe. After all the school had been his and Amanda had taught there. Surely its standards could not have dropped so steeply? He had assisted Spock himself in checking out the school and its reputation. While he was technically a diplomat he had a very high security clearance almost equal to Soran's and he was a trained agent of Vulcan intelligence along with his wife of 35 years T' Mara. They took their places in Sarek's house very personally and long ago dedicated themselves to this family. Their own son Solan was currently attending an exchange mission with the Vulcan defense division and Starfleet. Their daughter T' Lia was attached to the embassy security staff and riding behind Sarek and Amanda's flitter with her guards. No this was definitely a family matter. Their youngest were still on Vulcan attending school but he had no doubt if Saavik was not found quickly they too would find a way to earth to help search.

"Husband resorting to foul language will not return Saavik to the family's care. Calm down and think logically. It is conceivable that Saavik wondered off."

"She could have been kidnapped T' Mara she is just a child." Daniel said "She is vulnerable."

"While Saavikam is young she is not a typical child you know this. She is highly skilled and very resourceful. I would pity any foolish enough to attempt to acquire her person."

Daniel grunted. Yes Saavik was not a typical Terran child or even a typical Vulcan one but she was just a child and she could be beaten and captured. Even Amanda and Sarek had several times fallen into the hands of kidnappers and he still had nightmares about those occasions. He looked at his wife and she looked away clearly recalling the same incidents as he.

T' Mara was very angry at the moment. She was attempting to keep Daniel from losing his temper else there would be an incident. However she to was raging inside even if she appeared calm.

She had wanted to assign body guards to Saavik but the school had refused saying that if every overprotective parent wanted a body guard there would be no room for students in the school. It was unfortunately a logical argument as this school did house any number of diplomats children. T' Mara however like Daniel had gone carefully over the school's records insecurity protocols. Somehow someone beat them. No she was not pleased at all for like Daniel she cared for Saavik. The child was wild true but she was so eager to learn that it was a challenge to keep up with her. No if Saavik had been kidnapped there be Hades to pay.

Part Five Innocently listening

Saavik listened to her classmates as they recited their family tree's she noted that they often told personal tales about family members they knew. Arnold Kennedy Swarznegger held up a silver coin with a picture of a man on it. "This is my great -great-great -great -grat grandfather. His name was John F. Kennedy he was a president of the United States of America and he was shot."

A coupe? Saavik thought as she listened. No she was surprised to hear that a deranged man had simply shot Kennedy to make a point. Such a foolish act.

Saavik listened having no idea that her early adventure had the Vulcan Ambassador his wife and half the security staff racing to the school breaking every traffic law and ignoring the angry sirens of local law enforcement. Sarek had diplomatic immunity and intended to use it to save his son's ward. Mere traffic lights would not get in their way. The vehicles pulled up in front of the school and The Ambassador exited his guards fanning out to take protective positions. A student saw them heading inside fully armed and ran to inform the office. Vice principle Sharon Hall rose and went to greet them. She sent the student to warn Principle Skinner but it was to late as she saw them following a large dog.

"Puppy find Saavik." Amanda ordered . The large beast was a descendant of her original dog Cerberus and Rordan's dingo mix. The animal had was the fourth generation in a dog breed specifically for Vulcan climates. It was comfortable enough on Earth but it was breed to be a part of her home world. The dog's keen smell found its trail and lead the group toward the classroom where Saavik was.Puppy had been named by Saavik and he was devoted to her. He heartily hated being apart from his charge so he raced to find her. All 200 pounds of muscle and power. At two years old it was still very lanky and fast. It barreled down the hall and teachers and students alike hide in fear.

TBC…

Review if you would like more.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 6 (Puppy's point of View)

Puppy was determined to find his Saavik. He ran down the halls of the school. Stopping at a locker and sniffing. Looking around he did not find her so he began to sniff the ground again. He looked up and growled as an young boy went to the locker next to Saavik's. The child quickly changed his mind and ran into the nearest washroom.

Puppy satisfied Saavik's place was safe took off once more. The Vulcan's and humans were now almost running to catch up as he barreled over students barking and sniffing. He ran into a large area where several classrooms of children were eating their mid meal. The cafeteria staff shouted as the large dog ran to the Vegetarian area and overturned a salad bowl sniffing and looking for Saavik. The puppy was well trained so he did not steal any food or stop to accept the offers of ruffled ears by the many human children. He went to a woman who froze as the large beast sniffed around. He then ran away as she screamed because he picked up a small bag. The remains of Saavik's Mid meal. She had forgotten her lunch bucket and the staff had taken it to return it to her latter.

Puppy ran down the hall and found his way to the classroom where Saavik was now heading up to give her presentation.

"Saavik if you will please go to the front of the class and begin." Mrs. Farnsworth said "I am certain we are all eager to hear about your illustrious family." Her tone was condescending and rude.

Spock stiffened and Leonard McCoy considered slapping her. Principle Skinner squirmed clearly uncertain how to handle this.

Mrs. Farnsworth headed up and pointed to the place for Saavik to stand. She was clearly putting the girl on the spot.

The door burst open and Puppy ran in growling while holding Saavik's box. He ran forward and put himself between Saavik and the teacher his large teethe showing. Clearly he considered the tone of the human to be a threat.

"Puppy?" Saavik said shocked The dog was supposed to be with Amanda and Sarek on Vulcan. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mrs. Farnsworth Screamed in terror and jumped back. This action pleased the puppy as he growled and moved toward her clearly wanting her away from his charge. The human to her credit was not stupid and jumped up onto her deask giving Saavik a clear berth.

Spock rose and turned and was not at all surprised to see his Mother, father and entire security staff entering the room. He took a deep breath and raised his hand. "Live long and Prosper Father , Mother. It is agreeable to see you."

"Peace and long life Spock. I puppy has found Saavik. " Sarek said ironically. He tried not to consider the havoc the animal had caused.

"Found me sir?" Saavik asked confused.

"We were told you were missing." Amanda said rushing to the girl and hugging her not caring if she embarrassed her. "That you could be in danger. We were afraid you had been abducted."

Mc Coy looked at Spock and Sarek both whose brows rose at this action.

"Saavik has been returned safely. It was merely a miscommunication." Principle Skinner said. He was a little disconcerted to see the guards fan out and appear to be looking for kidnappers. He turned and found his off hand comment had not gone over well with either the Ambassador or Dr. Grayson. The look he got from the Vulcan sent chills down his spine. That of course was not much less frightening then the large dog. Did she call that monster puppy? That is a damned mountain! He thought. He watched as the dog went to Saavik and laid at her feet. He seemed content to now simply guard her.


	4. Chapter 4

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

December 07,2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete.  
Sequel to Family Tree. I would advise reading this work first to  
understand this sequel better. What happens after she returns to the  
classroom How important is Saavik to her foster family?

Rating : Chapter by Chapter

Author's notes : This has been spell checked but not Beta read so  
please bear with me.

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

Family Tree A Family's Reactions

Part Seven (Ripple Effect)

The two men sat talking quietly. There really was not much more that they could do until Ambassador Sarek arrived. The president almost smiled as he watched Admiral Kirk fidget. Under normal circumstances the fleets most decorated admiral would be impatient and annoyed at being kept waiting. Even he as the President of the Federation generally did not keep this man waiting. He chuckled softly wondering what Sarek's secret was? Then again there was the long history between them. If he recalled correctly Sarek's son had been Kirk's first officer for many years. He sipped his coffee and remembered the Babel incident. Ever since that time Kirk had been highly attentive to Vulcan and her first family. He wondered why? Ah well anyone who could rein in Kirk's enthusiasm was a resource to cultivated even it if was Sarek of Vulcan. President Clark was hoping that Sarek's keen and logical mind would convince the Admiral that creating a second Intrepid was not a good idea. He frowned recalling the first Intrepid and her all Vulcan crew. What a lose that had been. Then again given that Spock was proposing the new science vessel Sarek may actually support Kirk's assertions. Clark leaned back considering. Vulcan did seem to favor science and exploration over warships. He had been actually quite surprised at the Admirals support.

Admiral James T. Kirk sipped his hot coffee. He was eagerly awaiting Sarek's arrival. He knew that President Clark did not like the idea of the new Intrepid. However Kirk knew that Sarek keen logic would win the argument for him. He grinned thinking that maybe this new science vessel would prove once and for all that Star Fleet was not a bunch of war mongers. He hoped this was the case because it would perhaps help further heal the wounds between his best friend and his stubborn father. Kirk had to admit he had agreed to this support this new ship mostly for Spock. Well mostly for Amanda really. Her arguments had been even more logically then her sons. He chuckled at that thought. His lifelong friend deserved peace in his family and Sarek might finally appreciate his son. Spock was an exceptional officer if he could use this post to help his friend all the better. After all what was the point of being an Admiral is one did not help further peace? Even if the peace was only in a single family? James Kirk looked up at the clock. He frowned.

President Clark looked at the Admiral and then at the clock. It was five minutes after the hour. This was unusual. In all his years dealing with Vulcan's none had been late. Sarek especially was punctual. On cue the door burst open and a yeoman came running in to Kirk.

"Admiral we just got this message. Ambassador Sarek has cancelled the appointment. " The youth was clearly out of breath having run to deliver this message in person. "I am sorry I was late sir the encryption took ( He blushed a deep blue) Me longer then it should have." Captain Uhura was going to have his head for making the Admiral wait. He had always had a hard time with Vulcan.

"What has happened Yeoman?" Kirk asked. Something drastic had to have happened to make Sarek Cancel. He hopped nothing had happened to Amanda.

The young man swallowed hard "Sir-"

Just then Clark's com went off and he answered it. "What!!! What do you mean they are flying trough the streets."

Kirk looked over then at the Yeomen expecting an answer.

"Sir it seems there is a family emergency. Captain Spock's ward ….Saciik has disappeared."

"That is Saavik Yeoman. " Kirk said as he rose and waved the youth off. "Thank you for the information you may go."

The youth ran out glad to have escaped. Kirk forgot the Andorian youth and turned to the president.

"Admiral we had better get to that school. If Saavik is missing this could cause an interstellar incident." He did not say that he was concerned because his own grandchildren attended that school.

"Yes we had better hurry they will need rescue." Kirk said.

"I do not see that we can be of use rescuing Saavik if she has been abducted." President Clark said.

"Who said anything about rescuing Saavik. I was referring to the administration and the teacher who lost her. I do not think that Spock will take this calmly and I know Amanda will not. "

"And Sarek will be even worse. You are right we had better hurry." The President said. "They said he took half his security staff."

Kirk chuckled as they left quickly. He had a feeling that after today no one would ever mess with Spock's ward again. He filed it away for future reference. Saavik has expressed an interest in the Star Fleet Academy but, her heritage had been against her. Chuckling Kirk thought after today no one on Earth would think to cross Vulcan. He could see her entering without any problem at all now as the federation would bend over backward to get back in Sarek's good graces.

"We had better hurry sir. I do not think I would risk a Vulcan Temper."

The president looked sharply and gulped. Few had ever seen Sarek angry but, he was one and it was not something he ever wished to observe again.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

October 26, 2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: Saavik gets a homework assignment she can not complete.

Rating : Chapter by Chapter

Archive: Selek Yes anyone else just let me know where.

**Family Tree**

**Part 8 ( Convergence) PG-13**

The arrival of the Federation's most decorated Star Fleet officer Admiral Kirk and the President were the cap off of a day from hell. Contrary to appearances Principle Skinner genuinely cared for his students. The Mestral Grayson School had as both Daniel and Spock researched an excellent record for safety and achievements. It was the most award winning Public School in the San Francisco bay area. Now however it was being scrutinized by the most powerful people on not only Earth but the Federation itself. It did not easy Skinner's mind when he recalled that President Clarks youngest grandchild attended the first grade. He swallowed hard as he now faced all the angry adults in his office. The presentation by Saavik momentarily halted so this conference could take place.

Principle Skinner felt he was definitely on the defensive and he was classed and out gunned. Dealing with Captain Spock had and Dr. M c Coy had been bad enough. The first cold logic had him shivering and he still blistered under Dr. Mc Coy's rage. It was as if Mrs. Farnsworth and he had deliberately sought to cause the child pain. Personally he was going to firmly chastise his instructor for failing to have the full information on a student and not planning to deal with all outcomes. Mrs. Farnsworth had definitely dropped the ball and now he had to do damage control. She would expect him to support her when all he really wanted was to toss her to the wolves. He sighed as he ran his hand through his balding head. She was not really all that bad simply insensitive. She seemed to follow the old fashioned idea that children should be seen and not heard. He still often wondered why she had chosen this profession? Well he stand p for his staff and his school because he had a feeling their jobs might well be on the line. Facing them all he motioned for them to sit at the conference table.

Sarek watched the Principle through steeple fingers. He could see the annoyance , fear and confusion all to clearly. It was more then evident that this man was under normal circumstances a highly skilled administrator. Sarek had carefully reviewed his record before leaving and committed it to memory. This type of occurrence had never happened to any charge under his care in the past. Sarek suspected that it was far more likely that Saavik had started this event herself. She was a highly intelligent child but she was also highly emotional. She still often reacted by fleeing confrontation. While many might not approve of this reaction Sarek found it a positive sign of her development. She was thinking like a Vulcan and removing herself from a potentially violent confrontation. Given her past he thought that while running away might not be the best solution it was far better that then that she react violently. Of course the school and the administration had a duty to see to her care and welfare while she was here. This very reaction was one of the reasons Sarek had wanted T' Mara to assign a body guard to her. Sarek looked over at his beloved wife. She did not seem to be nearly as calm as he and his son. She was he could tell barely refraining from screaming at the Humans. He almost smiled at this because he was very proud of her emotional control. Not that he would ever be so foolish as to admit that her control pleased him. He knew human females were as protective of their offspring as Vulcan females. The fact that she was not officially Saavik's mother did not diminish her love or concern. Sarek however was pleased because when Spock had been small she had on more then one occasion let his instructors know of her displeasure.

Admiral Kirk watched the table. He had to admit he was impressed both Amanda and

Mc Coy seemed relatively calm. He knew that while Spock was Saavik's official guardian many of the former Enterprise crew considered her family. He did not know the little girl well but what he did know he approved of. She more then anyone had helped Spock regain his center after the V' Ger incident. While Spock had gone to Gol to purge his emotions he had not really been Sock after his return. He had been to cold to distant. Of course Kirk would support his friend no matter what because he loved him like a brother. The emotional distance however had hurt. It was especially hard to see what this event had done to Sock's mother Amanda. Spock did not understand that to a human this event and reaction felt like a punch. A rejection of all that they were. While James Kirk had been hurt a little he had no doubt that Spock's seeking Kohlinar had ripped Amanda' heart out. He recalled the mission where Spock had left under orders from Vulcan. This was a highly usual event and the incident had been and still was classified. Kirk only knew something had happened to change his former first officer and friend. When he returned he had been more the Spock of old. It had been months before he even knew Spock had a ward. Then he had only learned because Sarek and Amanda had brought Saavik to the Enterprise and Mc Coy had examined her. It was then he learned the truth about the child. He had been at first taken aback. Afraid to ask about Saavik. Vulcan privacy being what it was. He had if only briefly wondered if this child was actually Spock's daughter with the Romulan Commander. She was the right age and even looked a little like that brave lady. Kirk did not ask partly out of guilt and partly out of respect. He had despite their political differences respected the woman and he would never blame either her or Spock for the events of the time.

No he had not asked. Kirk had however been grateful when Spock said no Saavik was not his biological child. Though had Sarek and T' Pau allowed it he would have adopted her. Their refusal had angered Spock and he had almost cut all ties with his home world over it. This fact alone told Kirk how important Saavik was. He watched and noted that Saavik was sitting next to Spock her small hand in his seeking comfort. Such a display would have disturbed Spock only a few years early now it seemed natural.

Spock watched the humans squirm. He was pleased that they now understood the seriousness of their failure to keep his ward safe. Saavik was precious to him and he was very angry that they had allowed her to slip away. Anger was an emotion however Spock was certain that even Sarek would agree that the cause was more then sufficient. He noted both his parents seemed to struggle for control and this pleased him. Perhaps his father was not as indifferent to Saavik as he sometimes appeared? No he was not happy with this whole situation and was seriously considering removing Saavik from this location and having her study at home with him.

Dr. MC Coy watched Saavik he had wanted to examine the child to make certain she suffered no harm. However Spock had insisted she was alright at least Physically. He recalled how Spock's fingers had contacted Saavik's in a brief meld. He wondered if this form of communication allowed Spock to know her physical as well as emotional well being? Something to research when he returned to the academy. He noted that Jim and President Clark faces were almost as impassive as Sarek's . He almost felt sorry for the administration because stoic silent Vulcan's was unnerving enough humans emulating them was far , far worse.

The silence stretched on for about ten minutes when President Clark broke it.

"Principle Skinner I would like to know what happened? This breach in security is highly irregular. " He had spoken up because he felt as a human and the Federation President he might get answers more quickly and not send these administrators into a panic.

Skinner swallowed hard. He looked at Mrs. Farnsworth. "It seems that Mrs. Farnsworth assigned a project for her class. The project was a family tree. " He motioned for her to hand a blank paper to the adults present. She quickly complied in silence. She wanted to shout it was not her fault the little brat did a runner. However self preservation was high on her list so she remained silent. As she handed the assignment to Amanda and Sarek Puppy lifted his head and growled. His dark eyes never left her and she gulped. That thing was a monster. Unfortunately for her Amanda picked up her thoughts.

"Good Puppy. "Amanda Grayson said stroking his ears. "Puppy is very protective of Saavik. He was breed with those traits and then he has been around Shelats all his life. They tend to consider their charges as offspring. He does not like you Mrs. Farnsworth. I wonder why that is?"

She glared. "I have no idea." Came the huffy reply. Hate flowed from the woman. She never like Saavik and now loathed her. Amanda's chin rose. She could not believe this woman was a teacher.

"I am a very skilled teacher. How was I to know a simple assignment would cause Saavik to run away." Mrs. Farnsworth glared at Saavik who moved closer to Spock for protection.

Her little hand squeezed his tightly as she bowed her head in shame.

Sarek watched this and his brow rose. He looked at the foolish woman and said. "You are a teacher?"

"Yes I am. She said I have been a teacher for 35 plus years." Came the indignant reply.

"I find this highly disturbing ." Sarek said "My wife is a teacher. I believe she taught at this institution at one time. It was one of the reasons Spock allowed Saavik to attend here. It is clear that the standards for teaching staff have been drastically reduced."

McCoy hid a chuckle with a cough and Kirk grinned. Amanda brow rose and Spock merely looked at his fingers.

_Ah Spock I can see why you had such a difficult child hood. Sarek does not yell and shout over errors his sarcastic wit tears you apart. _Kirk thought.

Mrs. Farnsworth turned bright red and looked ready to explode.

"A teacher should always know their student." Spock said.

"I concur with my son's statement. Amanda is human like you and even she always researches the backgrounds of her students. She always ensures that learning will not cause them any difficulty or if a subject is painful she ensure a support is in place/" Sarek said "My wife's students are adults and Saavikiam is a child. It is therefore even more vital that her special needs be addressed."

"How dare you-" Mrs. Farnsworth began. She was quickly cut off.

"Be quiet Mrs. Farnsworth." Principle Skinner said "Ambassador this project has been carried out for many years. It is part of our curriculum. We feel it is important for students to know who they are and where they come from. Each culture and family has something unique to offer. It is our way of showing the common bonds we all share. I am certain that Mrs. Farnsworth never intended to upset Saavik to the point of running away."

"The child fled and was outside of adult supervision for 2.34 hours. She could have been abducted or injured during that time. My son informs me it took you 1.25 hours to contact him. " Sarek said

Skinner blushed it had taken Mrs. Farnsworth and hour to inform him the girl was missing. He had personally searched before calling Captain Spock. "We had to ascertain she was indeed missing."

Sarek brow rose.

"If she was not in the classroom it is logical to assume she was missing." Spock said

The calm the Vulcan's were showing was very bad. President Clark remembered the saying the Calm before the storm.

Amanda had had enough. "Saavik is a child. I can see thinking she may have stopped off at the refresher. " She paused. "An hour and a quarter. I would have been frantic." She glared at Mrs. Farnsworth who had the grace to blush.

"She is such a quiet child….I did not…" She blushed looking away.

Amanda snorted clearly she had not even noticed Saavik was missing of all the incompetent things.

Spock rose abruptly. "You are charged with the welfare of 25 student. It is your job to be aware of them at all times." His voice was cold and anger was barely suppressed. The teacher jumped back behind Principle Skinner.

"Spock sit down." Sarek commanded. His son looked at him but obeyed. Sarek rose. " I find it difficult to comprehend that a child could simply slip away." He disregarded the number of times Saavik had done something similar to him and Amanda. " Saavik is My son's ward and as such a member of my household. She is a very important member of my family as both my wife and I value her highly. Spock trusted that you would keep her safe , secure and see to her education. Tell us now if you are unable to comply and alternate accommodations will be sought out."

Saavik's head shot up. First Spock had defended her then Amanda and now Sarek was claiming her as part of his house. She could not believe it. He was demanding that she be protected and cared for. Saavik fought back a tear. She knew Sarek would do anything for Amanda. She suspected he cared for Spock but she had never thought he cared for her. That she was anything more then a burden he had to put up with. This touched her deeply.

Sarek looked at Saavik. "This child has endured much in her life and it is our duty to see she is able to take her rightful place in our family and Vulcan society. Spock believed that it was important that Saavik understand your race and people because humans are such a large part of the Federation. I allowed Spock and Amanda to sway my judgment in this as men like Daniel, Captain Kirk, Dr. C Coy and President Clark along with my wife have shown me the value of your species. However I reserve the right as head of house to order Saavik removed if the environment is unsafe or endangers her well being."

"My classroom is perfectly safe or it was until that creature came in." Mrs. Farnsworth glared at Puppy. "It almost knocked me over. And I have never had a student run away before. I was told Vulcan children were well disciplined and well behaved. Saavik must be the exception."

Before anyone could stop her Amanda was across the table and pinned Mrs. Farnsworth. "How dare you blame Saavik for your incompetence. Saavik is a well mannered child and she is not wild!"

Spock's and Saavik's brow rose at that. Mc Coy chuckled and the President was glad that this was not a diplomatic meeting.

"Saavik is a child it is a teachers responsibility to protect the children under her care." Amanda said releasing her slowly as she listened to Sarek's calming voice in her mind. _Amanda release the human. She is a fool and will be dealt with. Mrs. Farnsworth will no longer be teaching our Saavikam. There is no need to risk injuring your hands by hitting her Aunda._

_Sarek just once please. She is such and arrogant twit! Amanda sent back _but she pushed her away obeying her bond-mate's unspoken order.

Mrs. Farnsworth suddenly realized how precocious her position was and sat down wisely silent.

"I assure you all this will never happen again." Skinner said.

"Indeed it will not. " Sarek said He looked at Spock who nodded his agreement. "Saavik will be assigned a new teacher and she will have a body guard at all times."

"Now look her you can not demand that." Skinner said rising.

"Actually I have to agree with the Ambassador. " President Clark said "Saavik is the child of a very important member of Starfleet and she is a member of the ruling house of Vulcan. Her safety must at all times be a priority. You will see to it Skinner or -" He let the threat hang. "I to have family here and am now concerned about the security. Admiral Kirk do you have someone who could look over the security of this school?"

James Kirk smiled. "Yes sir. Mr. Spock and Lt. Commander Checov. Between them I am certain this place can be secure. " He looked at a glaring Sarek and quickly said "We could however use the assistance of T' Mara and Daniel. "

"Skinner you will give all assistance required remember this school is under Federation auspices not Earth's."

"Yes sir. " Skinner said

TBC…


End file.
